Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Solid state data storage devices may be used in an information technology infrastructure to handle intensive data access workloads. A solid state storage device may include a multitude of transistors controlled by a solid state memory controller. Each transistor may be configured to store one bit of data. The solid state memory controller may be configured to control access to data stored within transistors. Transistors may have a limited number of program/erase cycles before such transistors degrade.